What You Are In The Dark
by Deathbender's Vamwolf
Summary: Just one mistake is all it takes. For a boy to break through his chains. Hidden truths uncovered causing the birth of a deadly warrior.


_**What You Are In The Dark: A Harry Potter and Batman Crossover**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Batman are owned by J.K. Rowling and Bob Kane. I own nothing, I am glad that I get to play in their sandbox._

_Summary: Just one mistake is all it takes. For a boy to break through his chains. Hidden truths uncovered causing the birth of a deadly warrior._

_**Author's notes:**__ Hello readers. This is my response to a challenge by Sonoftheclown (link is on my profile). This will be very AU, and will include slash, so consider yourself warned in advance. Some characters will be OOC._

"Normal Speech"

_Thought_

"_**Mental Links"**_

[Spells]

{Foreign Languages}

Chapter 1: Breakthrough

_She killed him and she has the courage to mock me about that, _Harry thought as he continues to listen to the mocking tone of Bellatrix Lestrange. The hate that comes over him is beyond measure. He peeks through the small elf's ears to find Bellatrix staring in his general stands up from his hiding place, looking straight at her.

[Crucio!] Harry bellows. Bellatrix falls to her knees, shrieking. Her body twitches and jerks. His scar erupts in pain, causing him to release the screaming woman. He throws himself behind the fountain.

"Can't keep it for long can you, Potter?" she sneers.

"Your master is here and doesn't feel happy!" Harry shouts, "He knows that the prophecy was destroyed."

"What do you mean?" she screams, fear leaking into her voice.

"The prophecy hit the ground when I was trying to get Neville up the stairs," Harry reveals, mad laughter escaping him.

"MASTER, please don't punish me, I TRIED!" she screams into the open air.

"Don't waste your time." Harry yells, "He can't hear you anyways."

"Can't I, Potter?" a high, cold voice says. Harry opens his eyes.

The terrible snakelike face was white and gaunt in front of him. "So you smashed my prophecy?"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix sobs, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet, "Master, you should know…"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort hisses, angrily. "I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he says, softly. "You irk me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry raises his wand and conjures up a stone wall. The curse destroys it and sends the shards everywhere.

"You will not leave here alive, Potter!" Voldemort hisses, dangerously. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Unfortunately, Harry isn't ready for the second attack and has no time to dodge or counter it, but the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had come alive. It leaps from its perch and lands in front of Harry, deflecting the spell and protecting Harry.

Voldemort spins around and spots Dumbledore. Furious, Voldemort throws a Killing Curse at him. Dumbledore conjures a wall that blocks the curse. The fight begins but both are even. Neither are giving an inch.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?" Voldemort calls out over his shield.

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit─"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snares.

"You are quite wrong," Dumbledore says, still closing in on Voldemort and speaking lightly as though they are discussing the matter over drinks. But then Dumbledore brandishes his wand his wand in one, long, fluid movement causing the water from the pool to rise up and cover Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort is visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mess─

Then he is gone, and the water falls with a crash back into its pool, slipping wildly over the sides, drenching the floor.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix screams.

Voldemort vanishes, fleeing in fear. The battle is over. Silence fills the air expect for Bellatrix's crying, Fawkes' croaks and Harry's harsh breathing.

Then pain erupts from his scar. Pain beyond measurable levels. The hall vanishes from view and replacing it with Voldemort. His gleeful red eyes promising death.

"So weak, so pathetic, so pitiful," he says before ripping apart Harry's weak natural shields, unlocking a world of hidden truths.

* * *

><p><em>"He's beautiful, Harley," the red-haired woman says softly, looking down at the blue bundle.<em>

"_He gets it from you, Ivy," Harley replies, looking lovingly at her other half._

_The door to her hospital room opens. A nurse leads a black-haired woman inside._

"_Hello Harley and Ivy," the woman greets them._

"_How are you, Selina?" Harley asks._

"_Good. How are you guys doing?" Selina asks while taking a seat._

"_We are doing okay. He is fast asleep." __S__he grinned at the bundle in her arms, "We want you to be his godmother."_

_Selina thinks for a second. Then looked at Ivy,__who __nods__ and grins._

"_Ok__**,**__" Selina said.__"Now I want to see my godson."_

_Harley laughs as he hands her son to his godmother._

"_What is his name?" Selina asks._

"_Harrison Lucas Isley__**.**__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Selina, can you tell me again how you and Talia al Ghul are suddenly in a relationship?" Harley questions as changes Harrison's diaper.<em>

"_I fell, my rope broke and I land__ed__ on her front porch," Selina quickly explains, clearly wanting to __get__ this over __with__._

_Harley looks over at the twitchy cat and asks her to repeat that._

_Selina lets out a sigh and flops down on the couch, "I was trying to __outrun__ the cops in one of my heists, but my rope broke and I land__ed__ on her balcony. She came out and helped me up. She had some herbs that __sped__ up the __recovery__ of my torn muscles. She also allowed me to __rest__there to fully heal._

_I was in her debt, so __I __agreed__ she could call me when she needed my help. Soon enough the thing we had turned into friendship then into some__thing__ more."_

"_All that because your cable broke?" Harley asks, picking up Harrison._

"_Pretty much," Selina confirms._

* * *

><p>"<em>He looks like a complete mixture of you and Ivy," Selina says as she bends down to pick up her godson.<em>

"_Ivy's formula did that," Harley answers._

"_Where is she anyway?" Selina asks, now noticing that Ivy isn't around._

"_In her greenhouse," Harley answers._

"_She spends so much time in there," Selina says._

"_It's the only place where I can work in peace," Ivy says__**,**__ stepping into the living room with a bottle of milk and a bottle filled with orange serum._

"_Why do you have to work anyway?" Selina asks, handing over her godson to her._

"_I was working on an improved version of the serum I give to Harley for Harrison," Ivy said as she mixed the milk and the serum together._

"_Why?" Talia __asks, __entering __the __living __room__._

"_Because as wanted criminals, Ivy and I have a lot of people after us, such as Batman and the GCPD," Harley said as she feed__**s**__ Harrison the milk._

_A loud beeping c__omes__ from a computer that sits in the corner. An image of a squad of GCPD officers,__crossing__the front yard._

"_Speak of the fucking devil," Ivy __says__**.**_

_A moment later, the door blasts open and a man dressed in a bat suit walks____in._

"_Batman," the occupants of the room snarl. Harley gathers Harrison closer to her. Ivy took a defensive stance in front of Harley. Selina and Talia flank Ivy. Talia whips out her sword. Selina pulls out a combat knife._

"_Ladies, hand over the child and you shall go to prison with a lesser sentence," Batman __says__._

"_Never!" Harley shouts. The others make a similar statement._

"_Very well," Batman growls._

_Talia moves first but never ma__kes__ it far, for a bullet found its way into her side. She looks for the source and finds the GCPD has entered through the damaged door. Blood started to leak from the wound, making her an easy target. Batman kicks the wound which causing Talia to cry out and fall to the ground._

_Furious, Selina starts to rain down blows on Batman. He fired a batarang at the cat, disarming her and leaving her open for attack. Batman struck her__**, **__causing her to connect with the ground._

_Ivy isn't ready for the attack that came from behind. With both Talia and Selina injured, Ivy d__oesn't__ have much of a chance against the cloaked vigilante. Each woman is cuff and held in a prone position,__except__ for Harley, who refuses to give up Harrison._

"_I gave you a chance. Now the child should go to more humane parents," Batman says as he takes Harrison._

"_Get you filthy hands off him!" Harley shouted, as Harrison started to cry and reach out to her. Harley went to reach for him too, but a gun pressed to the side of her head stopped her._

"_Make a move, Quinn, and your brain will paint the floor," Batman said._

"_I swear to the gods Batman, I will make you regret messing with this family. I swear till the world ends that I hunt you down for taking my son," Ivy swore, her green eyes pulsing dangerously._

"_You will be begging to die when I am done with you, Batman," Harley vowed._

"_Shut them up!" Batman ordered. Two cops raised their guns and brought it down._

_Ivy and Harley saw the last glance of their son who was still crying and still trying to reach for his parents._

* * *

><p>Harry wakes up in a white, empty room. He looks around, finding nothing. He looks down and finds himself in only a pair of boxers. He looks at his chest which is usual covered in scars from his uncle's beatings. Continuing his observations, He realizes he seems to have gained muscle. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end, alerting to the presences of others. He whips around to face three women.<p>

They are not fat nor thin, they are not pretty but nor are they ugly. They are not short or tall either. One of them is an old woman, the second one is a young woman, and the third is a child.

The old woman has a spinner in her hands. The young woman has a measuring stick in hers. The child has a pair of scissors.

Harry's eyes widen. Standing before him are The Three Fates. Immediately, he kneels with his head bowed, showing them respect

"Rise, child," a young voice speaks. He slowly stands and faces the Fates.

"Those memories you watched are real. They happened when you were taken away from your real parents," Clotho clarifies**.**

Harrison nods, "What happened to my parents?"

"Your parents are in an asylum called Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Your godmother fell into depression after witnessing your godfather's death. Your godfather was Talia al Ghul who shot in a theater," Lachesis says.

"What happened to me after I was taken?" Harrison asks, having no memory after his kidnapping.

"The man and the woman were James and Lily Potter. They had a deal with Batman that if you come with them, then Batman would be given a lot of magical items," Clotho explains.

"So I was traded for items?" Harrison asks.

"Yes," they answer.

"Why would they want me?" Harrison asks, confused.

"Lily went into premature labor and their son died at birth. They were beyond sad**,** and that is when Batman approached them with the offer," Atropos replies.

"Wouldn't my parents break out of the prison?" Harrison questions.

"It's a total obedience potion. It shuts down the part of the brain that knows right from wrong. Basically it makes the drinker go completely submissive and makes sure the drinker doesn't have any thoughts of rebellion. It was fed to your mother in small doses during her time in Arkham Asylum," Clotho explains.

"Your mother," Atropos clarifies, "was given the Muffling Draught to make her stay quiet about the relationship she and your mother have."

"Why am I so calm about this?" Harrison requests.

"You were told before by Sirius Black during Christmas but Dumbledore erased it. Subconsciously you knew but consciously you didn't know," Lachesis says.

"Our time is almost up. You shall learn the rest in due time but first return to your friends and bonded. We will watch over you, young one. Change the future from its destructive path," The Fates said, slowly vanishing from sight.

"Bonded?" Harrison asks. A stream of memories answered. Sun kissed blonde hair and a pair of perfect sapphire eyes were in each memory.

A shout of anger rushes from him. He loses control of his magic. The once white room turned grey from all the damage done to it. Magic swirls dangerously around Harrison as he rediscovers that his love was erased from his mind.

"Dumbledore, you _WILL _pay for _THIS!_" His scream echoes through the empty room.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stands above him, having been ejected the moment he tried to enter Harrison's mind.<p>

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything," Voldemort vows.

Green flames erupts from the fireplaces that surround the Atrium. The Minister and Aurors appeared, catching a glimpse of Voldemort.

"He's back!" Fudge exclaims.

"We will discuss what happened here as soon as I get Harry here back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore says.

[Portus,] Dumbledore muttered while pointing his wand at the golden head of the wizard. Fudge started to protest at the illegal portkey in front of him. Dumbledore moves to hand Harry the portkey but Harry sidesteps him.

Harry walks over to his friends. He pulls out his wand and whispers, "Accio golden wand."

He transforms it into a long piece of rope and whispers, [Portus,] while clearly envisioning the Hospital Wing. He makes sure each of his friends had a portion of the rope in their hands before releasing the spell.

They felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind their navels. Gone was the polished floor of the Atrium and soon they were flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

Just wanting to thank my amazing beta, T'Reilani. Thanks again for being very calm and understanding. Also, a thanks to TheBlackCatCrossing, for allowing me to borrow some ideas for their story, The Guest. The second flashback is inspired by it.


End file.
